Escaped, Concealed and Chased
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: They didn't regret that they both shared immoral love. It's not like they don't care. It's just they couldn't afford to lose each other even if the world is against them. WARNING:Mild violence themes. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Xxx**

**Escaped**

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and its original characters isn't mine. I only own the plot of this fanfiction.

**Main** **Pairing:** Sesshomaru and Rin

**Warning:** Grammatical errors ahead. Story might contain scenes and themes not appropriate for some readers. Disconnect from this page if you can't tolerate its contents.

xxx

**Chapter 1: Escape from Reality**

xxx

I looked down on her and touched his beautiful raven hair as she slept peacefully on her bed. I saw the traces of her tears on her closed eyes and wet cheeks that makes her look vulnerable and fragile on her state. Why am I too stupid for making her cry? I didn't intend to hurt her or to make her cry when I started to make a gap between us. My Beloved Rin. Oh I'm so sorry for making you cry. Please forgive this Sesshomaru of yours. I don't want to bring you along with me in an eternal damnation. Why do we have to be siblings? Why do I have to fell in love with my own twin sister? This is an immoral love. I can't bear to see Rin suffer because of my stupid love. This pain inside of me. The need for her starts to be break out. I needed her more than anyone else in this cruel world.

She's my angel. My sweet innocent angel. The only weakness of this Sesshomaru. The only one I knew I couldn't have. Rin looks irresistably beautiful when she started to become a woman. My fragile and sweet little sister had turned to be an angel in disguise. I could still remember how did this angel took my heart. We were in highschool back then. First year highschool to be exact and aged sixteen. The accidental first kiss that we'd shared when both of us fell on a stairs one rainy afternoon. Her lips are soft and incredibly sweet. Her hands fit perfectly with mine. I became addicted of her and started to see her as a woman and not my own sister. It was terrible. I'm yearning for my sister's love and warmth. I took other girls company, those girls who were infatuated on me and ready to submit theirselves to me doesn't meet my needs. I knew it was only her. Only Rin is the cure that I couldn't ever have.

xxx

I felt someone touched my cheeks and my tangled long hair. I wonder who it was and I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes met his amber colored eyes that were staring down on me with a somber look. My Prince. My Ice Prince. What's bothering him? Does he felt guilty when I cried and shouted at him? I couldn't understand why's he is so cold and rude to me lately. Did I do something wrong? His silence aches me. He wouldn't say a word why's he's acting so strange. He's the one who pushes me to go on a date with Kohaku. He was angry and I knew he was. I asked him why but he didn't answer my question instead he told me to stop pestering him with non sense things. I felt my heart broken and I bursted into tears. I screamed back at him telling him he's so stupid and oblivious to what I really feel. I ran away from the school though the rain fell hard outside but I didn't care. I just want to get away from his cold presence that makes me sick.

"Onii-chan." I called and I felt him twitched as I called. He took away his hand from me but I grabbed it and clutches it in my bossom. He gave me a surprised look and almost yelp when I pulled him beside me. I felt his warm breath against my bared neck and I felt an unusual feeling within my body. I felt my blood rushed in my veins and my heart started to beat wildly. Why? Why am I feeling this way? Why am I unease everytime he's with me? I love Sesshomaru but I can't have him. It pains me everytime I saw him with another woman. Why do we have to be this way?

"Why are you sleeping with your soaked wet clothes on?" I heard his stoic cold voice said. I turned to his side and noticed how his handsome face dangerously near on mine. I'm sure my face was flushed with red. His cold stare made me hold my breath and amaze his dazzling beauty.

"I fell asleep after crying,Nii-chan." I replied and smiled. He frowned back at me as if he doesn't want me to call him my brother.

"You have to pay your debt." I grinned.

"What debt?" he asked.

"You need to explain why you'd acted like that, Sesshomaru-sama." I replied. He stared at me sternly and I wonder if he would tell me. Suddenly, he rose from the bed and sat on my side. He brushed his long silver tresses and sighed.

"You don't need to know, Rin. It's better to leave some things as it is." he said.

I sat up and hugged him from his back. I can't understand and I don't want him to treat me like this. I clutched his shirt and felt his broad chest under my touch. My tears find their way and wet my cheeks and his shirt. He turned around and faced me. He wiped my tears and pulled me in his arms.

"Tell me. Please, tell me. I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru. I love you! I love you!" I said while crying.

He lifted my face and I met his questioning gaze.

"Rin..." he called my name.

"Sesshomaru." I said and bit my lower lip trying to suppress my tears.

He pulled me closer and smashed my lips with his lips. I trembled in his arms and felt his uneasiness with mine. He parted from me and kissed my forehead.

"I hope that's enough for you to understand why." he said and looked away.

"Say it." I commanded him.

I moved closer and whispered to his ear.

"Tell me."

"I love you." he whispered back and claimed my lips again. It was a passionate kiss unlike our first kiss two years ago. He pulled away again and hit his head with his palm.

"I'm sorry but this is wrong,Rin. You know well this is forbidden."

I felt myself weakened. He was right. We weren't supposed to fell in love with each other. My brother. How could I take to kiss my own twin brother? Why do I felt this way for him? Oh how I wish weren't siblings so we could be free from this morality that keeping us away to have each other.

"I couldn't take it." I murmured and I felt his gaze set upon me. "I can't fight this love anymore. I couldn't even bear to see you with another woman."

I stood up and wore off my wet school coat letting it fall on the floor. He pulled my arm and pinned me back on the bed. He hovered over me and looked sternly at my face.

"Rin. I couldn't afford to lose you. I need you." he told me.

I took my right hand and touched his usual cold stoic face. I could sense that my prince is in pain too. What can I do to ease it? We both shared this immoral love.

"Sesshomaru." I called him and tried to smile. He lowered his head and kissed me. I tried to pull back but he refused and deepened our kiss instead. His hands started to unbuttoned my shirt while continued devouring my lips. I stretched my arms and coiled it around him. He unhooked my strapless bra and threw it on the floor. My fingers moved into his silver tresses as he moves from my mouth into my neck. He started to nip and nuzzled my crooked neck and I almost gasp and tried to supress my moans. His teeth scraped on my neck and I couldn't help but let out a groan of pleasure.

I became impatient. This wonderful and intimate feeling we both shared. I want noone but him. My hands find their way to his loose shirt and unbuttoned it. I felt his chest rumbling under my touch as I looked at his well chiseled body when I wore off his shirt. My mouth went dry and I knew I was blushing so hard after realizing we were both topless. He noticed my gaze at him and arched a brow on me.

"Is there something wrong, Rin? We don't have to do this if you don't want." Sesshomaru said.

"No. It isn't like that. I just couldn't believe that I have you." I replied and touched his bared chest. He cupped my chin with his right hand and made me stare at his dark amber colored eyes. They were seductive and expressive. I wonder why I haven't obtained such wonderful eyes despite the fact the we are twins. I have raven hair while he had the opposite silvery white hair. Sometimes I felt a fang of jealousy. Why is it that he's beautiful and more elegant than me? All the girls are throwing themselves in his path just to catch his attention. But then, he is mine. Only mine. My Angelic Demon Prince.

"I'm all yours, Rin." He told me before kissing me hard on my lips asking to open it with his playful tongue. I granted his request and was surprised how his tongue roved within my mouth. I felt my skin was on fire. He had turned me on and I started to demand more from him. His hand cupped one of my breasts and started to massage it. I pulled away from our lustful kiss and arched my back in pleasure. He placed hot kisses in my neck once again and I felt a slow, steady warmth building within me. My breath became irregular as he remained unfazed and starting to move his kisses from my neck to my collarbone until he reached my breasts. He claimed one of it with his mouth which almost sent me to insanity.

I lost my self control. How did he managed to take it away from me? I can't believe he's an amazing lover. Never did I thought that he could do such things. He continued to assult my chest and left love bites on it. He moved lower with his kisses until he touched my core with his hand. I lose myself once again as he penetrated my core with his two fingers. It was another mind blowing act and I hate to admit but he's really good.

"Sesshomaru...please..." I told him between my ragged breath.

"Do you want it now?"

"Yes, please."

He moved and made space between my spreaded legs. Slowly, he tugged my skirt and threw it away like my other discarded clothes. I closed my eyes as I felt my remaining underwear has already gone. I heard the rustling sound of his clothes while undress himself.

"Rin." He called me and I opened my eyes to see him positioning himself between my legs. I gulped and blushed madly.

"This might hurt you." He warned. I nodded in response and closed my eyes again preparing for the incoming pain. He pushed inside of me slowly and gently. It hurt terribly but Sesshomaru tried to be gentle. He nuzzled my neck while I adjusted beneath him. I felt myself shaking and biting back a sob of pain within me. It took sometime before the pain had lifted and he remained absolutely still until he was certain that I'm not in pain anymore. His thrusts began and I cried in pleasure, grabbing fistful of his silver locks pulling him closer to me. The intense pleasure that coursed through my whole body sent me in great ecstasy.

A blinding light flashed before my eyes and I called his name over and over again in a tone that i didn't know I have. I clutched him desperately with this new sensation. I found myself tumbled over the edge of sexual bliss that we'd both shared. He quickly followed, releasing himself within of my welcoming womb.

xxx

I watched her sleep beside me naked and exhausted from our first sexual intercourse. The somber look on her face awhile ago vanished and was replaced by a genuine smile. My Rin. She loves me the way I love her. It never crossed in my mind that she loves me and ache for me. But the act had proved that love is what we both shared. The fragile look in her face made me realize to become much stronger for her sake. No one should hurt my Rin, including myself. I would take all the blame and pain as long as she wouldn't suffer because of me. I couldn't let her fall.

Perhaps I'd been so foolish to claim her as mine. Was there any man had proved that he's more worthy to become Rin's than me? No. Rin had made it clear than she loves and needs noone but me. It should be and that made me feel triumphant that I was the only one who had Rin's affection. My fingers gently trace her face as I tried to embed that sweet memory in my mind. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead then smiled to myself.

"I love you."

I noticed her heavy breathing and her unusual warmth. She was on a fever. I slowly climbed out off her bed and took our scattered clothes on the floor. Silently, I dressed myself and left the room hoping she wouldn't awake so soon. Its already evening and I decided to cook a dinner for us since Rin got sick because of the stupid rain. I brought her dinner, a lukewarm water and clean cloth back to her room. She was still sleeping but there are some beads of sweat that had formed in her forehead. Gently, I took the wet cloth and wiped her forehead and her face. She tilted her head and opened her hazel eyes.

"Sesshomaru."

"Stay still. I'll clean you first and you have to eat your meal before you could resume to your sleep."

She blushed and that made her face reddened more. She smiled and took the cloth in my hand.

"Thank you. But I think you don't have to clean me. I could do it by myself." she said and I knew she was still the shy and not so bold Rin that I fell in love with.

"Alright." I replied and let her do the cleaning. As she clean herself, I took a pair of pjs and a loose shirt from her closet. I laid it on her side and noticed the bloodstain on her bedsheet.

"You bleed?" I asked but to my ears it sounded like a statement. She blinked back to me and looked at the stains.

"Ohh... I think so."

"How do you feel? Are you still sore?"

"Just a little. Don't worry too much. I'll be fine soon."

She finished cleaning herself and put on clean clothes. I helped her to eat her meal and gave her the medicine for her fever.

"Now, sleep. If you're not feeling good tomorrow morning, you don't have to attend school." I told her.

"My boyfriend is so sweet. I love him so." She giggled and I gave her a strange look. She noticed my stare and she pouted like a child.

"What? You don't want to be Rin's boyfriend?" she asked.

"No. It's alright but it was indeed scandalous if ever you claimed that your brother is your boyfriend." I replied and sat at the edge of her bed. She hugged me from behind and rested her head at my back. I heard her let out a sigh.

"I wished we're free, Sesshomaru. I want this last forever." she said.

"Yes." I agreed. I knew well what she wants and what we can't have.

"For the meantime... stop flirting with Kagura, will you?" she chuckled and traced invisible patterns on my back. Why does she have to be so childish?

"Okay." I said. "As long as you're gonna stop dating Kohaku and seeing another guys."

Rin laughed and then threw her head back to her pillows. I turned my head and saw her clutching a pillow in her arms. With half lidded eyes, she stared back at me and smiled.

"Aye, aye, Sir!"

I smiled to myself and tucked her within the sheets and touched her head gently.

"Sesshomaru?" she called.

"Yes, Rin?"

"I...love...you." she managed to utter before she was drifted totally on her sleep.

xxx

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

After admitting that they both share the indecent, immoral love, Sesshomaru and Rin tried their very best to conceal their incest relationship. But then how will Rin react after Sesshomaru had struck with his jealousy when Kohaku declined to let go of her?

**Chapter 2: Hiding and Adjustments**

xxx

My first rated M fanfiction. I was kinda sleepy and lazy lately and I don't have the motivation and I'm not on the mood to write the updates of my other stories. For the past two months, I only updated those stories of mine that received quite good feedbacks so I decided to focus on those stories. Anyway, thank you for reading this story. Please don't forget to leave reviews or suggestions. Feel free to ask anything with regard to this story.

P.S: Sorry If ever you've found errors on this chapter. Really sorry. I don't have time to edit it. It's already 1am in the morning here. _ Btw, this story might run for about 5 to 10 chapters depends on the motivation status of the author.

Respectfully,

Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


	2. Chapter 2

xxoxx

**Escaped **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and its Original characters isn't mine.

**Warning:** Might contain scenes and themes not appropriate for some readers. Errors might had been overlooked by the author. Please forgive her.

xxoxx

**Cha****pter**** 2: Hiding and Adjustments **

xxoxx

I woke up when I felt something moved in my bed and opened my eyes to see my beautiful angel concealing herself underneath my sheets. She grinned back to me as I lifted my sheet to see her. She moved and pulled me beneath with her and slammed her lips on mine. We both shared a passionate kiss. I pulled her petite body into mine then carress her back. I parted from her lips and lay my forehead to hers.

"Would you like to tell me, what are you doing here in my room?" I asked. She smiled and then pinched my cheeks. She earned frown from me as I sat up on my bed. Rin followed my action and then crawled into my lap and sat on my groin. I was surprised by her boldness. She gave me a shy smile and caress my shoulder gently that sent shivers in my spine? She's seducing me, isn't she?

"Mom had left earlier two hours ago. I went here to wake you up so you could eat your breakfast before we go to school." she said.

I patted her head and sighed.

"Give me time to prepare myself. Go down and wait for me there."

"But I could wait here!" she exclaimed.

"Rin." I tried to warn her with my coldest tone but she remained still and stared back on me with inquring brown eyes.

"Fine." She gave up and pouted her lips that makes her more beautiful under my gaze. She crawled away from me and headed towards the door.

"Rin. Don't forget. We have a deal." I said and she stopped on her tracks looking back on me.

"What deal are you saying, Nii-chan?" she asked with a slight hint of sarcatic tone. Was she trying to test my patience to her?

"About Kohaku." I reminded her and she grinned then places a hand under her chin.

"Oh, come to think of it. We're suppose to go on a date tomorrow. Maybe I should tell him after our date."

I frowned and then gave her my usual deathly glares that I knew well enough that have no effects on her. How could this woman turned my world upside down in an instant? I don't know. What's with her acts? She knew well that I hate being pranked by the others and she isn't an exemption.

"Rin, would you do it or not? 'cause if you can't I-" she halted my words and then shook her head in disagreement.

"No, no, no, Sesshomaru. Of course, I'll do it. Let me take care of it." she said and then left.

Our first day together. I still couldn't believe that she's mine. My Rin. She's still the same but she seems much happier than before. The Smile on her face that I love the most has returned. I wonder. Does it because of me that she's smiling? I wish that those smiles stay longer. I wouldn't like to see her sad or in tears. Who long can we conceal that we have for each other? I don't know.

~xxoxx~

I saw her with a bright sweet smile when I went to their classroom to pick her up for our lunch. She was talking at her classmates and suddenly blushed which I wondered why. She noticed my presence outside their door and bid goodbye to her classmate. With the two bento box in her hand, she run towards me. We both walked up to the rooftop where we usually take our lunch without disturbance of other people. As she prepared our lunch and handed me the chopsticks, I noticed the faint blush in her cheeks.

"Are you still sick, Rin?" I asked.

She blinked and shook her head.

"I'm totally fine. Not sick anymore." she said with her usual smile.

I nodded and we continued eating our lunch.

"Have you told him already?"

"I haven't. But I told him earlier that we have to talk."

Would it be okay? I knew Kohaku is also in love with her. But Rin had chosen me instead. I knew it would be hard for them to break up and I wonder if I should feel some kinda guilty that I'm the main reason why she's breaking up with him. She fell inlove with me. Her own brother. And I love her.

The Class hours already ended and I decided to see her before I go to the meeting of the student council. I really hate it when there are impromptu meetings. Sometimes, I think I should've resigned as the school's student council president. My Popularity within the school premises worsen. As I reached their classroom, I heard Kohaku's broken voice. He seemed not please which I'd expected earlier.

"Rin, please." I heard him say.

"I'm really sorry, Kohaku-kun."

Suddenly, he did what I didn't expected. He pulled Rin closer to his and crushed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened at their contact. She must be surprised like me. I felt annoyed. I couldn't bear to see her into another man's arms. My selfishness. My possesiveness. Rin is mine. I felt an urge to go within and pulled her away from him but I knew she wouldn't like me to interfere. She must settle it with him and shouldn't make any suspicious hints that we're on a romantic relationship.

I decided to leave them alone. I couldn't stand it any longer. I should leave before I lose my sanity and patience. I spent my late afternoon doing student council works as I tried to fend off what I saw between Rin and Kohaku. It wasn't really nice and it almost ruined my day. The Door of the Student Council Room opened and I saw my beautiful angel arrived.

"You're still not done yet?" she asked and then sat at the other side of my table. I didn't answer her question and kept my eyes on my paperworks. She gave me a startled look and frowned.

"What's wrong? Please tell me." she said when she grabbed my free hand from the table. I looked up to her and saw her hazel eyes. She's worried. She knew I'm not okay. Why do I always make her sad? What's wrong with me? This jealousy of mine makes her feel sad. I hate it.

"I'm alright, Rin. There's nothing to worry about." I said. She stared at me for awhile and then finally gave up.

"He finally agreed. At first, he didn't want to let me go but then he realized I wouldn't be happy if I stay with him." Rin said with a worried smile. I squeezed her hand and she slighty smiled.

"As of now, I don't care what is good and what is bad. You're the only one that I concern with." She gave me one of those warm genuine smile of hers as I kissed her hand. "Now tell me, would you like to go on a date with this Sesshomaru?"

Her face lighten up and kissed me.

"Yes, of course. I love to."

~xxoxx~

Rin tighten her grip to my arm as we walked through the long ailes of the art gallery. I can sensed that she's somewhat intense and excited. She might not expose it to everyone but Rin has gifted talent on music and arts. She has an angelic voice and can play some musical pieces with selected musical instruments. She could draw and paint portraits and landscapes, could write good poems and has a great taste when it comes to art. When I told her that we'll going to an art exhibit on a local gallery of a famous artist, she became very excited.

"I love you. You really know how to make me feel happy." she whispered to me. I'm glad I could make her happy.

For the next several days, we tried to conceal our relationship. We date, we kiss, we held each others hand. And everytime she smiles at me, sparks fly, fireworks blast, and angel sings. My sweet innocent angel. How could I live my life without her?

Whatever happens, I won't let anyone or anything hurt her. She gave up for everything for me. I can't let her down.

~xxoxx~

Her moans and her cries sends me in ectasy. The way she calls for my name makes me know that I'm the only one she needed. I love how she looked beautiful and soft beneath me. I never felt this blissful feeling before. She satiates my sexual and the love I need. It's amazing how she had a control over me.

~xxoxx~

I shifted at her bed when I heard something hard fell on the floor. As I opened my eyes, I saw her sleeping beside me with no clothes just like me. Her room was dark and only the moon outside lit the room slightly with its rays. I sat up on her bed and the blanket that covers my body fell on my lap revealing my bare chest to the cool atmosphere. Something caught my attention. Her room's door was opened. A familiar person was standing outside with a shock expression written all over her face. Her things as well as her bag were scattered on her feet.

"Mother..."

Her amber eyes starts to cry and she fell on her knees. Without breaking her stare to us, she put a hand on her mouth and bursted into tears.

"Sesshomaru, what have you done to Rin?" It wasn't a question, I knew. It was merely a statement.

~xxoxx~

Sneak Peek:

They didn't know what to do. Rin was broken hearted for she was torn between her immoral love to her brother and her love to her mother. Their parents had decided to seperate them from each other. Sesshomaru was about to go to America, and Rin would be left with their father.

Chapter 3: I won't give you up.

~xxoxx~

A/n: What a lame and so short update. I'm really sorry. I'm a little bit lazy and I couldn't help it. Thanks for reading though my second crap, I mean chap.

Special Thanks:

*MizuiroNeko- short indeed. I'm not really type of writer who writes stories that exceeds up to 5,000 words. So sorry for that. Anyway, thank you if you find this story enjoyable. It made me feel happy. :)

*Tsuki- I know what you mean but I still have reasons why I made the two of them siblings despite the fact that there are no traces that may say that they're blood connected to each other. Thank you for informing me what you'd think with my story though.

*Icegirljenni- yes, but before I never thought that I'll write a story where they'll act as siblings. But like to what I've said to Tsuki-san, I have my reason why did I made them siblings in this story that which would be revealed on the succeeding chapters. Don't worry, I still have time to write and update my other story, though I wish that my new beta would contact me soon.

*erika- I'm really pleased to know that you'd enjoyed reading my first chapter. I'll try to update soon but still it depends to my mood. Good feedbacks though makes me motivate to write and update sooner.

*DivineRose- I love you the same as I love Icegirljenni for reading and reviewing my works. Really, I'm greatful to the two of you.

*Peya Luna- Oh, yes dear. You've got a point. They're still chances that they could act as lovers to other people since they really not look like siblings.

*charlieboo16103189- I really love to write on povs. It makes me feel more comfortable and ease on my writings. Thank you for adding me and my story to your favorites list.

I wouldn't request for you to review for I knew that it really depends on my readers if they want to leave their review or opinions with regard to my story. I would be really happy if you decided to leave one though. Reviews are very much appreciated.

Thanks again to those who'd left reviews,and who put my story to their favorites and story alerts.

~Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


	3. Chapter 3

~xxoxx~

**Escaped **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer applies. **

**Warning:** Might contain scenes and themes not suitable for some readers.

~xxoxx~

**Chapter 3: I won't give you up **

~xxoxx~

I saw a glimpse of pain in her eyes as I watch her pack her things in her room. Her smile vanished and I somewhat felt guilty that I'm the cause of her distress. The bruise on her arm that she'd obtained when she blocked herself to defend me from our father's wrath still visible in her pale skin. What have I done to her? Rin was suffering because of me. Am I too selfish? To claim her as mine? To love her regardless of our blood bonds? Does love has boundaries? Does love knows blood relations? Rin loves me and I love her. I didn't mind what would others will feel and would say. I'm a shameless bastard who fell in love with my own sister. But Rin... Rin isn't like me. She's a respectful and kind person. She knows limitations and ethics nevertheless she shares this indecent love with me. Throwing away all her beliefs to be with me was enough for me to know that she loves me and chooses me over anything else.

She lifted her gaze and noticed my presence. Her eyes were lifeless. Her face was pale and it seemed that her strenght had left her. Slowly, she scrambled up from the floor and approached me. She tripped on her own foot and I saved her from her fall. I pushed her with me inside her room and closed the door.

"Rin." I heard my voice and pulled her in a tight embrace. Her sobs echoed within her silent room. What could I do to ease her pain? I cannot bear to see her in such state. It breaks my cold heart to see her crying. Should I let her go? Should I leave her alone to find love with someone else? I bit my lip and grimaced. I couldn't. I couldn't give her up to another man. But to give her a happy and normal life, I must. This would break our hearts but if Rin wouldn't stand before me, I'll save and protect her for the last time.

~xxoxx~

Sesshomaru must be struggling and is in pain by now. I could sense his guilt not for the reason that he loves me but to see me hurt by our love. This morality forbids our love. I cannot deny my feelings for my brother. I should've expect this to happen. Certainly, they wouldn't understand how Sesshomaru and I love each other in a romantic way. I couldn't blame them.

"Perhaps we should..." but I halted his words.

"Stop it.." I whispered.

"You know we should. I will always be there for you. You know all this, you've always known..."

"Stop," I said under my breath. "Don't say these things to me." and pushed away myself from his embrace. He gave me one of his rare worried look.

What a lie all this was, what a travesty. It was just the kind of exchange I had always detested, the kind of talk that I could never make myself. In my imaginations, I had never expected it to be like this. I never want to be parted from him. I never thought I would bawl when he said he was going. I never thought I would throw myself at his very feet just to make him stay beside me. We looked at each other for a long moment. My eyes might be tinged with red because of my tears. I felt my mouth quivering.

As if he'd lost his control, he went to me and held me in his arms like I'm a small, delicate child. I determined to not to let him go, no matter how he struggled. But he didn't struggle. I cried almost silently as if I couldn't make myself stop. But he didn't yield to me. I felt myself melting in his arms. He drew back. He stroked my hair with both his hands, leant forward and kissed me on the lips, and then moved away lightly and soundlessly.

"All right, Rin. As you wished." he said.

I shook my head. Words and words and many words unspoken. We couldn't give up this love easily without a fight. I hate this world. I hate this destiny, fate or what so ever that brought us as siblings. What would you do if the only one you ever loved is your own sibling? Should you give up on it? Would you fight for it? If it's wrong to love Sesshomaru with all of my heart and if it is a crime, perhaps I'm guilty. What am I suppose to do when all I want to do is to be free to tell the world how much I love him? But still... I couldn't deny my love for my parents. I saw our mother devastated as she discovered our immoral relationship. I could see how much she tried to save us from this damnation. It breaks my heart to see her pleading to us to stop this love that we have for each other. I'm torn between my love for our mother and my love for Sesshomaru.

Our father's case differs though. I knew well how much Sesshomaru despise him. Sesshomaru became cold and a passive person because of our father. He became used of his beatings when we were younger. I don't know why he is so mean to Sesshomaru. I cannot emphasize too much how disturbed I was by that. It seemed to stir something in me deep inside, something I couldn't fully grasp. Father left Mother with us when we were about ten years old and marry Izayoi, the woman who'd changed him. They have a son named InuYasha that seems kind to me but not in good terms with Sesshomaru. When he found out that we are in a relationship, he was so mad at Sesshomaru. He almost killed him but Sesshomaru didn't even flinch and showed any pain. He received all his wrath which I couldn't stand to see. He took all the blame, pain and punishment just to protect me.

"Do you think for a moment I don't acknowledge my own guilt? And in if you are the only one..." I said. He reached out for me as he drew near, but his fierce eyes settled on me and I let my hands drop back limp. "Do you think I would leave you alone?" I said.

He was smiling. A bitter smile. For a moment, I didn't believe my eyes as if I was being deceived.

"No, you would not, Rin. You would not." he said.

"Love holds me unto you." I said softly.

"Love?" he mused. "What do you mean by love? I believe in nothing." And then, as if he could see the pain in my face, he came closer again and put her hands on my cheek. He was cold, unsatisfied, as I was cold and unsatisfied too.

"That you take my love yet you take all the pain always,' I said to him. "Have you forgotten that we're wed..." But even as I said these words I felt my old conviction waver I felt that I was being tormented. I turned away from him.

"You would leave me for mother she told you to do so..."

"Never..." I said to him.

"You would leave me, and you would marry whoever man that father arranged for you to marry..."

"Never." I whispered but it was firm and strong. The door was locked. No one could witness this another stolen moment of ours. Only we could keep them away by rising as early as the light would let us. This night might be our last being together. I was forced to move out from mother's custody and to torn me away from him. I would stay with father with his new wife and InuYasha.

He made his way to my bed and sat on it. He turned to me and told me to come. I was then at his side. He buried his face in my hair. I wanted to beg for his forgiveness for the pain he is suffering because of me. And in truth, he was right we should stop, yet I love him, love him as always. He drew me closer to him and said: "Do you know what it was that you do to me over and over without ever speaking a word? Do you know what was the kernel of trance you've put in me so my eyes could only look at you, so that you could pull me as if my heart were on a string?"

He took a deep breath before kissing my forehead.

"You rendered me powerless." he added.

I held him tight, but my tears stood in my eyes. Life without him is like living in a lifeless, gray world. I love him and he loves me. We have each other and we wouldn't have anyone stand in the way.

Early the next morning, I left him. He let me go reluctantly, and I was troubled, deeply, by the expression in his eyes. Weakness was unknown to him, and yet I saw fear and something beaten as he let me go. They torn us apart but they cannot put an end to our love. We would stay with each other regardless of what they say.

~xxoxx~

Three months left before our graduation and I felt that we're losing our time. I haven't seen Rin for nine days since she left our home. I wonder how she is. I didn't even have a chance to give her a proper goodbye. During the time that we're not in school, I tried to call her several times. After some time, the operator informed me that her mobile was out of service. Maybe father had took her phone so she couldn't talk to me. It was just fortunate that we're so close in graduating in high school and they didn't have a chance to forcefully transfer her to other school. I've heard enough of their cruel words but then I'd already anticipated that it would happen.

"Takahashi-san, care to tell us what is the right answer to the problem?"

I turned my head and saw that my math teacher had disturbed my deep thoughts. What an impertinent insect.

"The answer is negative eighteen."

He continued the lesson without acknowledging my answer. Such a moronic idiot. I may have been distracted by Rin but he was fool to think that he could caught me off guard. I remember the talk I have with father last night. He wanted to send me to America after graduation. He didn't want me stay where I could find a way to reach out to Rin. As I look at mother, I knew she want it too. Want me to forget my feelings for Rin. Want us to go back and act like we're siblings.

"I know Rin wouldn't easily give you up. She's blinded by this 'disgusting' feelings she have for you. But you, Sesshomaru. You must let her go, if you really want the best for her sake." Father told me.

The best for her? What could be the best for her? Do they know what she really want? Do they know everything about her? To let her go and instead stay as her brother. Do they really think we could just easily turn our backs and act like there's nothing happened between us?

"I would not." I said.

"Stop being so rude and selfish, Sesshomaru! How could you ruin your sister's dreams and future with your lust!"

Lust? Lust! They thought that it was only carnal pleasure that I felt for Rin! No, it isn't. Yes, I only wanted her to be only mine. I want her. I'm very much attracted to her an attraction that can never understand by the others. It was not just what I wanted from her. I never knew what love is but I want Rin above the rest and if it's love that what I feel for her, I'm a slave of my heart.

"Sesshomaru, you must understand that this would be the best for you and to Rin. We couldn't change what happened but we would try to restore what is suppose to be." I heard mother's worried voice.

I clenched my fist in dismay. They want me to abandon Rin. But then should I ruin her dreams and future? Could I really take her away with me in damnation? I cannot... She was so kind and good to suffer such crap. Can Rin understand that I wasn't really for her and I'm not worthy to have her? Is there's no other way for us to be together forever? Regardless of what I want, they already arranged my departure after graduation. I didn't even realized that I was moving away from her again. Not until I saw her worried eyes from afar. She was so close yet I couldn't even move and it seemed it was tougher to reach her.

~xxoxx~

I wonder what happened. Why won't he talk to me. It's getting harder to see him these days. Did something wrong happened? A week left before our graduation and this would be the last day of classes. I would be attending Tokyo U very soon and yet Sesshomaru haven't told me any of his plans after he graduated. I'm terribly missing him and it's driving me crazy.

I checked the wall clock above the blackboard in front of the room. It would be a few minutes more before we would be left out for our lunch. I would have finally a chance to see him. My nose scrunched up. But what would I say to him? How should I talk to him? The bell finally rung, signaling the beginning of our lunchtime. I quickly gathered my notebook and pens in my bag and walked out of the room. I hoped to catch him alone,before anyone interfere us. By the time I reached the rooftop though, he was already there standing alone, staring at the far away horizon. His long white silvery hair sways into the midst of air. His amber cold eyes shine perfectly on the scenes. Sesshomaru gave me a small smile when he caught my eye.

"How are you, Rin?" he asked me nonchalantly, glancing briefly at me.

I shrugged. "Okay. I guess..."

He walked towards the door without looking back at me.

"Sesshomaru..." I called and he stopped on his tracks. He looked at me over his shoulder and said:

"Meet me after my meeting on student council room." and then left. I wonder why he was distructed. Didn't he love me anymore? I went back to my class with my worried thoughts for him. And then I overhead my classmates conversation.

"Haven't you noticed that Sesshomaru-sama's second button is already missing? Bet he'd already gave it to the girl he would like to marry." One of her girl classmates said and then giggled.

His second button had already lost. Did it mean that he's inlove with another girl? I trembled in pain. Am I too dense not to know that he didn't love me anymore? No. Maybe I'm just getting wrong.

~xxoxx~

She cautiously opened the door of the student council room. She could see that he was alone but it didn't hurt to be careful. His head shot up and gave her one of his alluring faint smile. She smiled sheepishly and took the seat beside him and placed her bag on the table.

"What happened to you? I'm so worried these past months. I didn't even have a chance to be with you."

"I'm perfectly fine, Rin." But she knew he wasn't. She could see it to his eyes that there's something wrong. They were silent for a moment until he broke it.

"You should probably heading home by now. Father might be looking for you." He wanted nothing but her to stay with him a little longer but he didn't want her to get in trouble again. She shook her head.

"I told him that I'm staying late in school for the last rehearsal of my songs for the graduation ceremony. He's not expecting me to come home earlier."

He smirked. "You're too cunning."

Her lips quivered and she began twiddling with her fingers. She stood up and leaned against the table directly in front of him.

"What would happen to us now? After graduation, what else should we do? They're trying their best to seperate us. Maybe the world is trying to tell us to stop just like them."

"I don't know either but I don't care. The only thing I know is that I want you and I need you." He stood up from his seat and walked towards the door and locked it. He went back to her and put his hands on the table behind her, caging her body in his arms. She gasped because of their closeness. Her scent calmed his disturbed senses.

"We're never be siblings anymore." He said.

"You think so?"

"Yes, with all I've got. I'll take the risk of loving you."

Her lips curled with a sweet smile that he loves the most. Her eyes flashed with happiness.

"Rin." He whispered sensually before dipping his head low enough to kiss her. The kiss quickly became heated, with their lips clashing with each other. Her nails scraped along the front of his black uniform jacket, feeling the rippling of his muscles beneath. His hands slipped underneath her uniform, reveling in the feel of her soft skin underneath his fingers as he traced the round curves of her body. How much did they missed those kisses. How much they missed the feeling that they have everytime they touch. He began unbottoning her blouse and she helped him the rest of the way. She threw her shirt aside while he removed her bra. He massage her breast with his hands as he laved and kissed the skin on her shoulders. One hand slipped between her legs and the abandoned breast was replaced with his mouth. His fingers pushed her panty aside and played with her folds. She moaned wantonly as he stroke her and her juices start to come out.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand that was holding on his shoulders and placed it to the bulge in his pants.

"Rin. Touch me." She was surprised when he told her to touch him. Though they'd already have sex several times before, Sesshomaru didn't really demand anything from her. Her fingers began undoing the buttons of his uniform. It was hard for her to concentrate but she wanted to please him too. She parted his shirt, exposing his well chiseled body to her gaze. Her fingers scraped into his skin and she heard him groan under her touch. Her hands start to move until they reached the top of his trousers. Their eyes meet. They are full with want and desire. She unfastened the clasps of his pants and lowered his zipper very slow, dragging out his anticipation. She pushed his pants down with his boxers, just low enough for his erection to come out. Her face reddened and she couldn't help but to gasp on what she'd seen. Her fingers carefully explored the blunt head of his manhood before she wrapped her hand around it. It was so strange to her that she didn't even know what to do to please him. She noticed that he stopped and his forehead was leaning against her head.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked shyly.

"Move your hand up and down." He instructed her in between his ragged breaths.

"Like this?"

"Tighter, Rin."

She gripped him tighter and continued her motion. She could feel him pulse against her hand, his hips jerking slightly in her rhythm. His head moved down on her shoulders and his breaths ghosted her skin.

"S-stop." He stuttered out and hold her arm.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked worriedly. "On the contrary, you did something really good."

He kissed her gently before urging her to lay her back to the table. He took her legs and wrapped it around his waist as he continued assulting her neck and her chest with his mouth and playful tongue. She couldn't stop herself and she really didn't want to. Large hands rounded her hips before he hooked his fingers to her white underwear. He loosen her legs from his waist before pulling down her panties and dropped it on the floor before leaning on her core tasting her without a warning.

Rin's eyes snapped open as she felt his tongue invaded her wet hole, going so deep as if he wanted to taste her inside. She fought her urge to scream his name. She fell on her back, exposing her breasts to the cold air. He alternated from sucking and licking that could almost lost her sanity. The tension between her thighs started to build up and she felt the need to release it. Her moans got louder and her knuckles had turned white from the tight hold she had on his silver locks. Her body shook as a bolt of pleasure run into her skin.

He stood up and lined himself to her. In no time, he sheated himself inside of her.

"Sesshomaru." she breathed his name with her flushed red face. He placed gentle kisses on her lips and neck before he began a slow rhythm and then the need to go faster urges him to lift her and hugged her waist. Her arms coiled instantly around his neck. Soft moans bubbled out from her throat as he continued to move inside of her.

"Faster." she whispered.

He granted her wish and plunged inside her rough and fast. His hands grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to him.

"Is this what you wanted?" he growled out as he continued his assault to her. Every bone in her body moved with his thrusts. She felt herself like she was a part of him. His movements were harsh and persistent as if he didn't intend to stop not until she release. Soon they found theirselves in a bliss of ecstasy. Her fingers played his locks as their lips let out some tired gasps. There was nothing and no one can make them feel this kind of euphoria except for themselves.

~xxoxx~

He dressed me silently as if I'm a little girl in his presence. He cleaned me up before he took care of himself. When he put on his shirt, I finally noticed that his second button was nowhere to find. So it was true? That he have someone else? Impossible. He noticed my stare and smirked.

"Here." He said putting a white button on my hand. I was left dumbfounded. How stupid am I to think that he took another woman? I felt my tears fell in my eyes as I said "Thanks." to him.

We walked out of the room silently not wanting to get trouble if someone found out that the great student council president of the school and the topnotcher of the graduating class was having sex with his own twin sister on the student council room. My heart yelped as I watch him says his speech on our graduation ceremony. But then I noticed the kind of sadness in his cold amber eyes as he looked back on me. What's wrong with him?

~xxoxx~

Let her go and leave her alone. My mother told me. Could I do it to Rin? Abandon her. The pain would be temporary but soon enough she'll forget about you. She'll fall in love with someone else. She'll have a life you can never give to her. Would you like to see her broken everytime she's with you?

Like what I'd said before. I cares for nothing. I believe in nothing. It was only Rin that I have concern off. Rin is my everything. To please her, to make her happy, to give her the best for her own sake. I love her yet I love her enough to let her go and not to ruin her life.

I looked on my watch and I saw that there's only one hour left before my departure. I'll do this for Rin. My Rin. I'll never forget these feelings of mine for you. Even in my reveries, I'm all yours and you are mine.

~xxoxx~

He didn't talk to me since our graduation and it made me wondered what was happening to him. Should I go to him and ask him what's wrong. The pain reflected in his eyes startled me. I don't wanna see him like that as if I was the cause of his pain.

When I got home one early afternoon after I officially enrolled myself to Tokyo U, I overheard my father's conversation with Izayoi. He's telling her that my Sesshomaru was leaving that same day. I was so shocked and my knees went numb. So that was the reason. He's leaving me behind for good. Why? Why didn't he informed me about this? Why does he keep on claiming all the pain and blame that I should suffer too? I silently wept and went outside the house only to find InuYasha staring at me with worried eyes.

"Rin-nee-chan." He uttured. He's still twelve years old yet he knew what I really feel that moment. I fell on my knees and buried my face on his shoulder. He touched my hair and sighed.

"Follow him. You only one hour left before his departure time. He ought to know what you really feel." he whispered. I stood up and wiped away my tears. He's right. No one should claim that they knew the best for me. I'll be with Sesshomaru even on the pits of hell.

~xxoxx~

A/n: I was surprised to see that I haven't updated this story before I announced that I wouldn't be around for sometime because of my hectic schedule on my work. I've already uploaded this chapter before and I'm so stupid I actually forgot to publish it. Anyway, I have no time to proofread it so I'm very sorry if you found a lot of errors. I'm so sorry to if the lemony part is so lame I'm not really good on writing such things. XD And it wasn't written on pov for I can't actually write it on that style. Again, thank you for reading this story. Hope to read your feedbacks soon. And wait! About the second button, I heard that in Japan when a guy gave his second button to a girl before/during/after his graduation, it means that the guy intends to marry her someday. Correct me if I'm wrong. Thank you. :)

P.S: my next update would be on October, same with my other SessRin fanfictions.

~Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
